Half Of A Killer
by skippyskippers88
Summary: We all know that Puck is dying, but what happens when the evil half of Puck tries to kill Sabrina? Puck must team up with Daphne and the most unlikely person in order to save her. Or will it be too late? Rated T for language.
1. Puck Meets His Twin

**Hello lovelies! Here it is sequel as promised! =) So let's pick up where we left off…**

….

Puck slipped into a deep sleep and to say the least, his dream sucked.

…...

When Puck's eyes shut Sabrina tried to put on a brave face and headed down stairs to go and check out the family's many journals, she was searching for her uncle's in particular. Puck's words rang in her ears, "I'm dying." She pushed it to the back of her mind. She flipped open Jake's journal, but was interrupted by a terrible agonizing scream.

"Puck!" She said to herself and raced up the stairs.

….

Oh God, it was happening. It felt as if he was being torn in two, which figuratively he was. He was wheezing and coughing and more blood was gurgling out of his mouth. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he let them fall. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Sabrina, she looked panicky and Marshmallow was right behind her. Another wave of pain rushed over him and he let out another scream that was full of agony, anger, and a little bit of sadness.

"Puck, what can we do?!"

More pain, which meant more screams. Sabrina looked like she might be on the verge of tears, but was trying to stay calm.

"Puck this isn't funny! Tell me what's wrong?!"

"Journals!" He managed to scream.

"…get the..." More screams, this time Puck could see the tears pooling her eyes.

"…journals…help me!" Soon the screams stopped and he was left gasping for breath. Daphne sat down next to Puck, trying to tell him that it was going to be OK. Sabrina, on the other hand, was full of emotions that were bubbling over. But right now she just wanted to be alone with Puck, she just wanted to talk to him; try to get a sense of what was going on.

"Daphne, I need to talk to your sister." The little girl nodded, but didn't move.

"I need to talk to your sister, alone." Daphne smirked, and then that smirk turned into a smile and she left.

"Get the journal, Grimm. We need to stop this monster."

"Who's the monster."

"Me."

"Explain…" She prompted.

"Well, do you remember when we were in the city?"

"Yeah."

"That's where it started; well it started probably back before you were born."

"Tell me."

"Well I used to be a lot meaner. I was considered much more than a villain, I was considered…well I was considered pretty much scum of the earth. But what did I care? I was evil. I killed people, well not directly, but I set it up. I was a terrible person, I was a thing of not magic, but evil."

"Well then why aren't you like that now?"

"Back when I was in New York with you, when my father…anyway when I went into the cocoon Cobweb managed to suppress the evil inside. I even thought he vanquished it, but I was wrong. When I saw Peter, he reminded me of my old anger…my old self. Now the evil is trying to escape and when it does it will look exactly like me, but it will try to kill you.

"Why me?"

"Because it willdestroyanythingilove."

"What?"

"It will destroy anythingilove."

"Puck…"

"It will destroy anything I love."

Puck could see that Sabrina looked surprised.

"Oh get over yourself Ugly. Just go get the journals, please."

Sabrina just rolled her eyes, got up, and left. Yet another wave of pain washed over him, but he was too tired to yell. He let out a small whimper and tried to roll over, but it hurt too much and he let out yet another small whimper. Sabrina walked back into the room with about four journals in her hands.

"Puck, so I was…" He could see her lips moving but she wasn't talking, or at least he couldn't hear her. Then he felt the evil separating from him.

…...

Sabrina watched in horror as Puck went under a terrifying transformation. Well it wasn't really a transformation; it was more like a separation. Puck's eyes glazed over white and his mouth flew open. A dark shadow like thing escaped from his mouth and then formed into a person. No, it wasn't a person, it was Puck. This was just like the real Puck had said, it looked exactly like him. Then she managed to remember the other thing: it wanted to kill her. Evil Puck walked toward her, but it was more like a stalk. He was like a lion stalking its prey, but she was the prey.

"So you're the girl he cared so much about."

"Why do you say 'cared'?"

"Oh, because you'll be dead soon." The thing lunged forward and choked her out.

….

Daphne was lying there on her and Sabrina's bed when she saw Puck well it looked like Puck, but it wasn't. Sabrina was being dragged down the hallway, unconscious. She ran down to the spare room where Puck was resting, only to find him awake and choking.

"It took Sabrina!" Yelled a wide eyed, frantic Puck. He ran his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"Puck calm down!" The seven year old shouted. Puck swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to run through the door, but he fell to his knees. He looked so weak, and then he did something that shocked Daphne. He slid down the wall, pulled his knees to his chest, and sobbed. She had never seen him so sad, so scared. She sat down next to the boy fairy and gave him a hug.

"Puck, just tell me what happened."

"I think half of me is going to kill your sister."

"Oh well that complicates things."


	2. Puck Picks Up Some 'Friends'

Daphne wasn't sure that she was OK with Puck sneaking out. She couldn't stand to see him like this. His breaths were raspy and shallow and he coughed a lot. She knew she should tell Granny about it, but she decided against it and maybe because Puck told her not to. She watched as Puck struggled to push himself to his feet and shuffled out of the room.

…...

Puck put his shoulder into his door, by means of opening it. He flopped down on his trampoline and curled himself into a ball, trying to escape the pain. The pain coursing through is nerves and the guilt that clouded his mind. Puck knew something that Daphne and even Grimm didn't know: by killing the evil, he would be killing himself.

….

Sabrina struggled to pull her eyes open, but she eventually succeeded in the task. When she opened her eyes all she saw was a dark room that looked suspiciously like her basement. She tried to move, but she quickly found out that wasn't happening. She put her hand to her neck, trying to find where the evil Puck choked her. She fumbled around in the dark, trying to find a light. After all she'd been through, why didn't she carry a flashlight?

….

She had come up with a plan. She was going to sneak out instead of Puck, that way he could focus on fixing himself. Though, Daphne suspected the hard part would be getting Puck to stay at home…

….

Puck pushed himself to his feet and listened. He dropped down to the floor until his ear was pressed against the ground of his room. He could hear straight down to the basement, there was this weird humming sound and then he heard something that shocked him: a scream.

"Sabrina!" He said to himself. He pushed himself to his feet, but then promptly crumpled to the ground. He cried out again, but then it fizzled out into a small whimper. Puck tried to push himself to his feet again, but then crumpled. He pounded the ground with his fist angrily. He collapsed to the ground and fell flat on his belly, knocking the wind out of him. He growled and called out to Daphne.

"Marshmallow! Get your butt in here!"

Puck heard footsteps running towards him, soon Daphne stood in the door way. Daphne knelt down beside him.

"Puck, you're scaring me. What happened?"

"Check…the…basement."

"Why?"

"Daphne…"

"Ok, checking basement."

Puck rolled over onto his back and felt dizzy. He was sure it wasn't the separating thing. No, that was over. It was something else, he felt like his whole world was coming apart around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Puck tried to push himself to his feet and he finally managed. He still felt woozy, but he had to get Sabrina back. Daphne hadn't come back in a while, he decided that he was going down himself. He tromped down the stairs and into the basement where he found a very shocked Daphne and no Sabrina.

"Marshmallow?"

"Puck, you need to see this."

He shuffled over to Daphne and looked at the little note in her hand.

_Oh dear! Did you fall for that? Come on Puck did you really think I would bring her here? Since I'm in a giving mood, let me give you a tip. Use your friend who knocked off your color and maybe you'll have a chance. If only you could get him to quit that pixie dust…_

"Oh crap…"

"What's 'oh crap'? Puck, who do we need to find?"

"You remember that kid we met in the dungeon?"

"You mean Peter Pan?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I mean Peter Pan."

"Where are they?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…they? This distinctly says Peter Pan, not all of _them_."

"They're good people."

"You don't have a past with them like I do."

"How bad can it be? Just tell me what went wrong."

"Lets just say that J.M Barrie lied because his story was so horrible and I kind of screwed it up."

"Care to explain."

"No, can we just go find him."

"Where is he?"

"I have a feeling I know where he is. Can you fly us over with the carpet?"

"You have wings, just fly us that way."

"I'll probably drop out of the sky, I'm too weak."

Daphne and Puck went up to the hall of wonders, and Puck wasn't used to actually walking up the stairs. Daphne handed the key ring to mirror and asked for the carpet.

"Do I even want to know what you're using this for?"

"We're going to find the worst Everafter to ever walk the earth."

"Who?"

"Peter Pan…" grumbled Puck. Mirror nodded and handed the two kids the carpet. Daphne said thank you and Puck just nodded at him. The two walked back down the stairs and flew the carpet out of the house.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Take a left. We're going to the pixie dust hub of the town."

"Where's that?"

"Bell Café."

"'lemme guess…Tinkerbell runs the place."

"Unfortunately"

"YAY!" Daphne squealed. She quickly stuck her palm in her mouth and had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey! Watch it Marshmallow! Both hands on the carpet, you don't 'wanna kill us."

Daphne nodded and stuck her hands back on the edges of the carpet and continued to steer them where Puck told her to go. The two kids landed in front of the Bell Café.

"Daphne, stay outside."

"Why? I 'wanna meet Tinkerbell."

"Because the front of the café is just fine, but the back isn't so good."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't want to step into the middle of this. Besides, they don't let non-everafters into the back."

"Fine, I'll wait here. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You're 'gonna help me meet Tinkerbell."

"Fine." Puck said as he pulled the front door to Bell Café open, and walked in.

Bell Café was one of the nicest places in town, but Puck knew it was just a mask. He walked up to the hostess stand.

"Hey, I'm looking for Peter Pan."

"Hello to you too, Puck."

"Come on Tink. Where's Peter?"

"He's where he usually is, in the back."

"Thanks."

Puck walked over to the back of the café and pulled the door open. He was met with the overwhelming smell of pixie dust. It was a sickeningly sweet smell made him cringe. He hated the stuff, it made you feel great for a little bit but then it destroyed you from the inside. He wrinkled his nose and walked toward the back of the room, today was a slow day; there weren't as many people there.

"Peter Pan…" Puck said as he watched the boy pour more pixie dust over himself. He still looked strong-ish, but he had hollow cheek bones, his eyes looked sunken in, and he looked more tired than the last time.

"Hey Puck, you come to ruin my life again?"

"No, you're doing a very good job of that your self."

"What'd you want Puck?"

"I need your help."

Peter nearly fell out of his chair.

"After all you put me through…you want my help?!"

"He's back."

"Who's back?"

"_He_ is back."

"Aw crap. Really Puck?"

"Yes really Peter and it's your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"Seeing you kind of made him come to the surface."

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll get to save Wendy."

"If he has Wendy, I swear to God I will kill you."

"After he kidnapped Sabrina, he left a note personally requesting for me to get your help. So my best guess is that he's after Wendy, and I know that you still care about her no matter how many times she tells you that you mean nothing to her."

"As long as I get to bring along help."

"If you're talking about the Lost Boys that would be a no. They'll just drag us down."

"I bring one of 'em or its no deal."

"Fine, choose fast."

"Curly!" He yelled. A boy with blonde curly hair came over.

"Hey Puck."

"Alright, you two are 'gonna follow us on the magic carpet back to the house and we'll discuss this later."

"Hold on…I can't fly." Curly said.

"Why not?"

"I quit pixie dust."

"Seriously? Fine Peter will follow us on the carpet."

Puck headed back to the front room of Bell Café with Peter and Curly following behind.

"Hey Marshmallow, say hello to Peter Pan and Curly."

Daphne's hand flew straight up to her mouth.

"Ok, Marshmallow Curly's riding with us and Peters 'gonna follow us back to the house."

The ride back to the house was extremely painful. Daphne kept going on and on about how awesome Curly and Peter Pan were and that distracted her so they ended up not driving as smoothly as last time, witched caused more pain to Puck who wasn't fully healed yet. They landed outside of the house and climbed in through the window since they Daphne forgot to bring Sabrina's big key ring and they didn't want to let anyone know they had snuck out. Puck headed downstairs to the kitchen because if he didn't eat anything soon, he was going to starve to death, when he found the note.

_Puck, you really aren't the smartest of the two of us. This is why I'm the one that's going to live and you aren't. Good call with the Wendy thing too, frankly that gave me the idea to kidnap her. Don't worry about the old lady and the rest of the family. They're just 'out' for a while, they're not in any danger unless me having them qualifies as danger. If you're smart, I'll give you the Wendy bird and your precious Grimm, they might be a tad bit damaged but I'll give them back fair and square. _

Puck dropped the little piece of paper and stumbled back a few steps, when suddenly it felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He doubled over and stumbled back some more. He knew that punch, Sabrina hit like that. That gave him some hope, at least she was still alive for the moment anyway. On the downside that meant that Puck and his evil twin were connected, it reaffirmed his worst fear. When he killed the evil, he would die too.


	3. Puck Starts The Search

Punching him was a bad idea. The evil Puck swung back, twice as hard, throwing her backwards. He shoved her backwards and threw her into a wall, knocking the wind out of her. She was trying not to cry out from the pain; she wasn't going to let him know that she was hurt.

"Where are we?" she managed to stutter out.

Evil Puck just cocked his head at her and smirked.

"Now if I told you that it would take all the fun out of this. I think we have something to discuss, don't you?"

Sabrina wiped the blood from her lip and glared back at the creep. She couldn't believe Puck was once like this. This, this…thing that stared back at her looked like Puck; it even had his same voice. But his eyes were missing something, Puck always had that mischievous glint in his eyes and this Puck didn't. That glint was replaced with a cold stare of hate; she would never admit that it scared her. That hate in his eyes terrified her, and she didn't like that.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Oh but we do. You see, I have access to all of Puck's thoughts and _feelings_ about you. And I don't like the fact that he cares about you so much. Love makes you weak; love breaks you down and makes you make stupid decisions. That's why I took you and Wendy."

"Wendy's not here."

"Well do you think I'm stupid? Of course she's not here, you see that would be too easy and in case you didn't know, I don't like easy."

He took a step towards her, and she took a step back and found herself stumbling against a wall. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and a lump of fear was making its way up her throat. Her hands were all shaky; she had never been this scared of someone.

"I think I'll leave you here. Let you think about punching me and see if it was the right move."

And with that he left. She slid down the wall and tried to force the lump of fear back down her throat and tried to get that knot in her stomach to untangle. This wasn't fair, how could someone be so terrifying?

….

That thought was unsettling; he really didn't like the idea of having to kill himself. Grimm would be lost without him and the whole family would be put into danger because he left. Plus it would break the Marshmallow's heart. Also maybe he'd miss Grimm, after all they'd been through his life didn't deserve to end this way. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He spun around to see a petite woman with chin length brown hair and violet eyes.

"Great, it's you."

"Puck, all I need you to do is listen."

"Good luck with that. In case you didn't know, I'm kind of in the middle of saving some lives here."

"But you're taking your own."

"See now you make that sound awful. It's not like I want to do this."

Puck glanced away; Cupid was _the_ last person he wanted to see at the moment. When he turned his head back in her direction, his eyes were on his shoes.

"Puck, it's noble that you want to save Sabrina, but there has to be another way."

"Well, there's not. And since when do you care about me. I thought I was just another one of you subject thingies."

"Your and Sabrina's fates and intertwined."

"Care to explain?"

"I can't, Sabrina knows what your fates are but I can't reveal the things she isn't willing to tell you."

"Then what's the point of you then?!" he yelled. This wasn't fair! He was going to die and she couldn't tell him anything! He clenched his hands into fists and set his jaw. This whole situation sucked. Majorly sucked! He unclenched his fists and collapsed into a chair at the dining room table. Puck was starting to feel dizzy and his eyelids felt heavy.

"Puck you need to listen! You're not going to die here, you can't die here."

"I won't listen OK! Either me or Sabrina isn't going to make it through this and I'd rather it be me that doesn't make it."

He dropped his head into his hands let out an exasperated sigh, letting his fist drop softly to the table. What Cupid was saying didn't make any sense. How were their fates intertwined? And what wasn't Sabrina telling him? Puck felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked up to find Cupid. She still had that grim look on her face.

"So, you 'gonna tell me anything?"

"You know that I can't, but make sure you live through this." And in a bright flash of violet light she was gone.

"Great." He mumbled, just as Daphne walked down the stairs followed by Peter and Curly.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Daphne.

"No one you would know."

….

Wendy blew a loose strand of hair out of her eyes as she continued to try and find a way out of this place. She was in what seemed like a house, judging by the room she was in. It had gaudy velvet curtains and red paint on the walls. All of the furniture was either red or black and made of the same velvet material. She didn't quite know how she got here; it was all a bit of a blur.

….

She had been moved again. It was like evil Puck didn't know where to put her. First she was in that dark room and now she was here. She didn't exactly know where here was. It seemed like she was in a house, but it seemed like whoever lived here didn't know what century they were in. Gaudy purple curtains adorned the windows and there was a Victorian style couch that was the same shade of purple as the awful curtains, along with the couch there were two arm chairs and a table that were also purple. The walls were covered in and argyle wallpaper that was, you guessed it, purple. The floor was hardwood and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling. Despite the era the furniture was from, it looked new. Sabrina ran a hand through her blonde hair and strode over the window, only to find it locked and barred. She looked around for a door, but couldn't find one.

"Awesome." She mumbled to herself as she flopped down on one of the couches.

….

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Puck. He usually wasn't this harsh, but given the circumstances she thought he had a right to be. She was still a little confused about what was going on. She knew that Sabrina had been taken by Puck's evil half, but she didn't know why Peter and Curly were there. Puck didn't tell her much of anything, she guessed that it was for her own good, that maybe it was too serious for her to understand so she didn't push for information. She had been talking to Peter and Curly, but they didn't say much. She wanted to know about Neverland, but they had seemed pretty defensive about it. Right now Peter, Curly, and Puck were sitting around the dining room table while she had been told to go to her room. They were talking in hushed voices and Puck looked pained, she guessed that Sabrina being in danger was taking a toll on him.

….

Peter sat across from him, his arms folded across his chest. Puck had his head in his hands and looked stressed.

"You 'gonna tell me if Wendy's involved in this or not?"

"She is."

"What?! What did that _thing _do to her?!" Peter yelled back. Curly couldn't say anything. He was too shocked. It felt like his whole world had come crashing down, he tilted his head back and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Do you know how we can get her back?" he said quietly.

"I have a plan, but you have to promise not to tell Daphne."

"Why?"

"Because it might kill me and I don't want her knowing that."

"But when you die you know it'll destroy her."

"Well I got a visit from someone…"

"Who?"

"Cupid"

"Aw great…" Peter said. Curly shot him a glare.

"Anyway, she said that there was still a chance that I could make it out of this."

"What about Wendy?"

"She's 'gonna be fine."

"Look as far as I'm concerned Wendy's a priority." Peter cut in again.

"Like I said, we're going to get her out of this. She's going to be fine. You two are 'gonna go in to wherever they are and get Wendy out, while I go in, find Sabrina and deal with the, the _thing_ and get rid of him."

"Fine"

…...

**First of all, I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I feel like such a horrible author =( I promise I will update more often! Don't forget to RXR!**

**~skippy**


End file.
